transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2029 Olympics Gladiatorial: Catechism Versus Blitzwing
Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits 'Crazy Galvatron? Yeah that's our bad. Behold! The hellish lava pits of Thrull. A planet still in its initial stages of forming, Thrull's landscape is a churning mess of lava and molten rock. Volcanoes dot the landscape, spewing ash and smoke into the atmosphere. The central landing area has been made civilized via an outpost protected with a forcefield. The nearby area, consisting of lava pits, is conditioned to be safe to breathe. Known galaxy-wide for their psychological "benefits", the lava pits range in size from ocean to "convenient hot tub shape". In fact, there are only a few places on Thrull that are not covered in lava. In the northern hemisphere stretches the largest of these "plains", hosting a modestly-sized Spaceport, and the newly-constructed Six Lasers ™ Olympic Omni-Arena 5000. More adventuresome tourists & gladiators can venture out beyond the safe areas to the magma rivers. ' Catechism already has her internal fans whining and her coolant lines pumping overtime. It is entirely too hot out there, and the red haze sends heat shimmers through her vision. Catechism tries to focus on Blitzwing. The ground sears at her feet as she steps forward, and deciding that the ground is just too hot for her feet, she tries to kick the Triple-Changer, greeting, "So, how have you been doing?" Catechism misses Blitzwing with its Kick attack. Blitzwing is feeling relatively comfortable thanks to the revolutionary liquid helium cooling system Scrapper invented for him to overclock himself with. As a side effect this also means that when Blitzwing is "bringing his 'A' game" he can move much faster than someone his size normally would. Of course, it requires that he be paying attention, which is not a foregone conclusion. "Relatively comfortable, thanks," he replies, blocking the leg and throwing his weight against it to try to take Catechism off her balance. "Apart from Springer. Had such a close match against him I could taste the win." Blitzwing misses Catechism with his Counter Throw attack. Today's official Olympic referee is none other than one of the galaxy's, most infamous TV personalities, Mike, the TV! The short television-bodied mechanoid gets as close to the action as he dares, wiedling his microphone. "Ladies, and gentlebots! We have a match of the CENTURY here, with two, count 'em TWO of the deadly Decepticon's top contenders here, duking it out in the hellish lala world of THRULL!" He shouts, gesticulating wildly for the camera. Catechism manages to just barely slip out of Blitzwing's grip. She grins and chatters amicably, as if she was not doing her best to beat the tar out of (or into, as the case may be on Thrull) Blitzwing, "But you still beat Scrapper. Sorry about Springer. Wreckers are tricky." Catechism attempts to flank Blitzwing and clock him in the jaw, engaging in a little fisticuffs. Catechism strikes Blitzwing with Spiked Knuckles. Blitzwing's head swivels 360 degrees with the impact and stops again just in time for him to stomp down at Catechism's shin. "That talking television guy is kind of distracting," he mutters. "Scrapper is easy if you can hang. He's just dangerous to the fragile skittery types. I hear you're getting Springer next." "Let's see... we have, um.." Mike the TV ruffles some papers, which then proceed to burst into flames from the intense heat. "Blitzwing, with THREE modes of pure DESTRUCTION! And um... A Decepticon Seeker, terror of the skies!" He fumbles around, trying to figure out who the other combatant is. He covers his microphone, but can still be heard to say, "Who is it? They all look the same to me!" Blitzwing misses Catechism with his Step-In Low Crush attack. Catechism replies, cheerily, "And you're just dangerous to *everyone*." She looks over at Mike, thereby evading Blitzwing's attack purely by accident, and she comments, "What day is this? Tuesday? Hmm. I think that makes me Ramjet! But seriously, I'm Catechism the F-35B." She then attempts to bash Blitzwing over the head with one of her arm guns. It isn't ranged unless she fires it! Catechism misses Blitzwing with its Arm-Gun Slap attack. "I hear you're not too shabby yourself," replies Blitzwing absently, ducking under the arm and coming up on her right side with his right arm cocked back. "Hard to lay a hand on, that's for sure! You better beat Springer on behalf of the original triplechangers, we need to put him away before he ends up stealing the gold in guns." He twists and leans forward, powering his weight down from shoulder to elbow to wrist to knuckles, aimed in a diagonal slash towards Catechism's cone in what has become his new signature move! Blitzwing strikes Catechism with BEAT KNUCKLE. "OOO, and there's a miss by, um, CATECHISM, terror of the skies!" Mike shouts, and cringing as Blitzwing's huge fist land home. "and a BRUTAL response from Blitzwing! The crowd is going WIIIILD!" He makes 'rahh rahhhh rahhhhhh' noises to emulate the non-existant spectators. Catechism notes ruefully, "Not that hard to hit." Her cone is slashed, and one can see her jet-mode radar peeking from the slash. Panting, she asks, "Any, uh, advice on handling Springer?" She withdraws her whip and attempts to knock Blitzwing off his feet with the two-tailed whip. Catechism strikes Blitzwing with Electrified Whip. Blitzwing skips backwards a few steps, brushes his nose with his thumb and grins, bouncing on his toes. "There we go, that's more like it. Keep it up, Blitz, lay the guns on 'er," he says under his breath in self-encouragement. Followed by sudden surprise when she lashes him around the ankle and yanks him off his feet. "Whoah! I forgot you had one of those." He yanks his knee up and attempts to pull Catechism down by the whip, or at least get her to let go of it. "Don't let him run you out of fuel and ordnance like he did me, that's my suggestion. He's tough. Real durable." Blitzwing misses Catechism with his Knee Strike attack. Redshift's little floating eyes bug out of his head at the sight of Catechism's whip. "Ohhh, well you know what they say about girls who play with whips!"He says with a wink to the camera. "Maybe I ought to get her number... Oh, and another miss by Blitzwing, he's got the advantage in power, but it doesn't count if Catechism keeps out of his reach!" Blitzwing is getting tar all over his back too, uch. Catechism is fairly deft with the whip, and she does manage to pull it away from Blitzwing and put it back into subspace. She explains, a little wistfully, "The whip was courtesy of Fusillade." While Blitzwing is down, she does not attempt to kick him. Instead, she tries to punch him and listens to his advice, commenting, "Running out of power is never a problem for me, because, ah... none of my attacks have any real power behind them," especially not her melee attacks. If Mike wants her radio freq, he'll have to enlist. Catechism strikes Blitzwing with Smiting The Heathens. *clang!* Blitzwing gets a new little conehead-fist-sized dent. They don't do much individually but they do seem to be adding up. He rolls up to his feet and draws his ka-bar. "Well, let 'em go a while until he's already beat up, maybe. I launched my disposable ordnance too early and whoosh! No chance." He passes the knife from hand to hand, feints low with it and suddenly switches up, spinning towards Catechism with elbow out at face-level. Blitzwing misses Catechism with his Fake Elbow attack. Catechism makes her face not at face level anymore, bending at the waist and ducking. She bends her knees, dropping into a crouch, and she withdraws her own knife. The Seeker jolts upward, the knife in hand, trying for a blade-assisted upper-cut. Catechism notes, "Wear him out, and then strike when he's weary. Right." Catechism misses Blitzwing with its Standard Issue Stabbity attack. Blitzwing catches the blade on the serrated back of his own blade. "Right," he agrees, turns Catechism's knife aside and lunges in, firing the turbojets in his legs to thrust upwards in an attempt to catch Catechism's belly on his knee with the kind of attack that could snap a Minibot in half! Blitzwing strikes Catechism with Sadistic Hanging Knee. Catechism is not a Mini-Bot, thankfully. She is, however, a mangled mess now. Her back support struts hold out but barely. Her back is baked where she hits the ground, armour warping and popping. She groans, rubbing the slash her cone took, and she sits up just around to try to punch Blitzwing in the offensive knee. She says, sounding a little dazed, "Thanks for the, ughn, advice." Catechism strikes Blitzwing with Spiked Knuckles. Blitzwing cuts his jets as Catechism beats on him and tries to slam her back onto the tarry, smoldering ground! "Anytime." Blitzwing strikes Catechism with Aerial Drop. Catechism is beaten into the molten ashphault-like ground. She is, yet again, Nemesis Catechism. Unfortunately, she lacks the cool, cool teal accents. She snaps out her whip and tries to either drag Blitzwing down or pull herself up, using him as a support pillar. Catechism strikes Blitzwing with Electrified Whip. Blitzwing has learned from past experience and leans back against the crackling whip so that he doesn't get yanked over! Which brings Catechism up. On the other hand, when she comes up he's holding out the knife. Blitzwing strikes Catechism with Minor Impalement. Catechism standing again but is minorly impaled for her trouble. She is nearly gleeful, and comments, "Wow! This is so much better than a medium or major impalement!" She subspaces her whip again and attempts to return the favour. The knife slips into her fingertips, and she stabs it at Blitzwing, just hoping to hit anything at all. Catechism strikes Blitzwing with Standard Issue Stabbity. Blitzwing gets stabbed in the chest! It's a dual stabbing! Symmetrical, even! "Wait, I meant for that to be more of a medium impalement but the blade was too short, lemme try something..." He releases the grip of his knife, takes a half step back and throws a straight punch, open handed, towards the pommel. Blitzwing misses Catechism with his Moderate Impalement attack. Catechism pulls back, and she notes sagely, "See, I leave all the experimentation to the Constructicons. They're professionals. Much safer that way. Well, safer for me. It probably wasn't so safe for Scrapper when you were experimenting all over his face." Catechism reaches out an arm and tries to smack Blitzwing's hand away. Catechism misses Blitzwing with its Smack attack. Blitzwing blocks the hand with the fist that WAS going to try for the impalement, then half-turns to try to punch the elbow of Catechism's smacking arm. "Aw, he didn't feel it anyhow, he was real drunk." Blitzwing strikes Catechism with Pak Sao Knuckle. "See? You used anaethestic on him. Good eexperimental procedure," Catechism insists and adds, "Ooff," as she is hit by Blitzwing's punch. She brings up her knee and tries to savagely knee Blitzwing. Seekers have pointy knees! Catechism strikes Blitzwing with Pointy Knee. For some reason the kneeing really doesn't do much this time. Maybe Catechism's getting tired, but instead of the regular dent or rip Blitzwing's armor only shows a little ding. It might be that her knees are just ambivalent. :| Blitzwing shows no ambivalence as he recovers his balance almost immediately, pops up onto his toes, sidesteps and weaves in. "Well, so was I actually but I used up the overcharge a lot faster," Blitzwing explains as he throws a fast jab, a low kick and a final punch, short but powerful and carrying his full weight behind it in a sudden lunge. Blitzwing misses Catechism with his Switchback Hook Combination attack. Catechism's ambivalent knees do not fail her in getting her the heck out fo the way of Blitzwing's attack as she leaps backward. She does not have any exciting combo attacks to lay the swackdown on Blitzwing. All she has are her spiked knuckles, which look suspiciously like Knuckles the Echnidna's knuckle spikes. Catechism swings her hand out wide, trying to swipe Blitzwing with the knuckles. She muses, "So, you couldn't feel the hits as much, huh?" Catechism strikes Blitzwing with Spiked Knuckles. "Actually that's a good idea, I hadn't thought of that," agrees Blitzwing, who does definitely feel the spiked knuckles punching painful-looking little holes in the weaker parts of his armor. "Maybe enerbooze can become a secret weapon!" He tries to ignore the constant hitting and steer Cate towards a deeper hot tar pit with a big slamming forward kick. Blitzwing misses Catechism with his Somersault Kick attack. Catechism turns and inquires of Mike, "Are there any doping regulations? Can we actually just go into combat totally smashed?" The fact that she wandered off to ask Mike a question actually manages to save her tailfins from a swift boot into a lava pit. Then, she turns back to face Blitzwing, and she tries to land a normal punch, without the spikes, on him. Catechism strikes Blitzwing with Smiting The Heathens. Blitzwing wobbles around dizzily and slings a punch right back, albeit not very accurately. "That would be great!" Blitzwing strikes Catechism with Uncertain Straight Fist. Catechism is not a subatomic particle. She really is just standing right there. Blitzwing's punch connects, and either the heat is getting to her and she's fried all her pain sensors, or that punch didn't hurt as much as some of his other punches have. Her reactions are starting to get sluggish, but Catechism unfurls her whip, all the same, and she flicks it out just so, aiming for Blitzwing's elbow. Catechism strikes Blitzwing with Electrified Whip. Blitzwing's arm falls off. "Well, dang," he remarks, looking at it with a disappointed expression. Where'd his knife go? Oh right, it's still stuck in Catechism. Where'd his sword go? Oh right, he left it in his hotel room. What's left to do? Pick up that arm, soldier, and try to knock Catechism into the lava by flailing at her with it! Blitzwing misses Catechism with his Chopping Left Lava Hammer Supreme Alpha Ex attack. Catechism manages to avoid Blitzwing's black knight impression. She is amazed that he actually managed to take off his arm, truth be told. Catechism asks, sounding a little uncertain, "Does that... happen often?" All the same, she has no pity, and she tries to kick Blitzwing in the shin. Catechism strikes Blitzwing with Kick. Blitzwing falls to the ground unconscious. "Only some of the time," says Blitzwing as Catechism kicks for his leg! He blocks! His other arm falls off. He stands there looking embarrassed, then tips over and falls backwards into a hot mud pool due to being unable to keep his balance with no arms and that tank turret on his back. "Uh, I guess I lose." Blitzwing kicks his feet like an upturned turtle. Catechism stares, gobsmacked, as Blitzwing's other arm falls off, and he falls over into a mud pit. Uncertainly, she scratches back of her cone, and she wobbles from the damage that she has taken. Shaking her head, she wanders over to the pool to try to haul Blitzwing up, and she notes, "Mud baths are for disgusting organics, not Decepticon warriors." "Thanks," agrees Blitzwing. "Medic!"